


Dragon Breeds of Latin & South America

by Dreamwind



Series: The Feathered Serpent of Mictlan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to the dragon species found in The Feathered Serpent of Mictlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Dragon Breeds of Latin & South America**  
 **By Sir Edward Howe, F.R.S. & Iztcóatl-tzin  
Judge of Souls, God of Justice, Guardian of the Dead and Protector of the Mexica People**

**Introduction**

While it is the most common belief that the breeds of China are by far the most exquisite, and most beautiful, I find myself in the unique position to argue that belief. The dragon breeders of China have made an impressive and strong series of bloodlines in their dragons. They are capable of amazing feats and of great intelligence, something many European breeders do not include in their attempt to breed larger species and species with impressive breath weapons. But they are hardly unique in such a feat.

Indeed, the breeds of the Americas are wide ranging in skills and abilities. They, like the peoples of these great continents, are many in breadth of race, religion and local. They are a diverse bunch, full of passion and devotion to the lands they call their own, the people who live in those lands, and their Gods. These continents have some of the most diverse of the dragon species found in any country of the world. They range in size from as large as the European Regal Cooper, to smaller than even the Chinese Yu-Lung. Some can breath fire, some spit acid and some have have even been said to be able to bring the dead back to life.

I have been gifted with the great honor of meeting, and knowing, many individuals of these breeds. I have shared their joy, their struggles, their fervor in battle and their grief. I have watched them grow from the smallest egg to become mothers and fathers, and I shall live to see many more come and go. I do not know if I shall ever see their equal among the dragons of Europe and Asia, but perhaps I am biased. For I, myself am a dragon. The great Tonatiucóatl known as Itzcóatl, son of the Gods, Judge of Souls, God of Justice and the Guardian of the Dead and the Mexica People. And once, many a lifetime ago and of a time not yet born, I was a man known as Harry Potter.

I hope you read these words and open your minds and your hearts to the possibilities and wonders of the dragons of the Americas.

Itzcóatl-tzin


	2. Breeds of the Aztec (Mexica) Empire

 

**Tonatiucóatl**

**Translation:** Sun Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Venomous, Shapeshifting

 **Weight:** Although not as tall as Regal Copper dragons, they are in the Heavyweight size category but their body is very long and serpentine – around 130 feet in length upon reaching sexual maturity, though the dragon can continue to grow larger even after that point. The largest recorded dragon was nearly 250 feet in length from nose to tail-tip. They are also only about half the weight of a Regal Copper at around 20-30 tonnes at maturity, though this weight is higher on the ones who have exceeded the 130 foot average length. Their snake-like body and lighter weight mean that although they still class as Heavyweights, they have greater speed and maneuverability than other breeds of a similar weight or size. This species is closely related to the Peruvian Vipertooth. **_Heavyweight._**

[ ](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/MiyuMoon/media/Itzcoatl_Ihuicatl_zpslao9ocbk.jpg.html)

**Appearance:** A legendary breed of Aztec (Mexica) dragon which is also exceedingly rare, with perhaps one hatching every other generation. There is a similar species found among the Mayan people as well, though they are also few in number. The breed is believed to be the children of the Gods Quetzalcoatl and Mictlantecuhtli and that they are the reincarnated souls of heroes and High Priests. They are incredibly intelligent and retain language acquisition and memorization skills, which most dragons lose within a few weeks of hatching, for their entire lives.

Their face looks much more like a snake than any other dragon breed and this impression is increased by the jaws and fangs which look and function much like a venomous snakes, allowing them to eat things much larger than their head and to swallow their prey whole. Much like a Celestial Dragon they do have some changes that take place to the appearance of their faces upon reaching sexual maturity. Like a Celestial Dragon the males have tendrils which sprout from their face between their nostrils and the mouth. At this stage, both males and females also grows a series of three small horns and one large horn above the eye ridge, and another horn above each nostril. **[See above image for example of a juvenile male (Left) and an adult male (right) of the species.]**

Each Tonatiucóatl has the venom of a basilisk as well as the tears of a phoenix, rather than any breath weapon such as acid or fire as the other dragons have. The venom is categorized as neurotoxic (affecting the nervous system) and myotoxic (leads to severe [muscle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muscle) [necrosis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necrosis)). The venom acts very quickly, causing instantaneous [paralysis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paralysis) to prevent prey from escaping and eventually death due to [diaphragmactic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diaphragm_%28anatomy%29) paralysis from the myotoxic quality if the neurotoxins don't get you first. The type of venom this species has would be strong enough to kill a light or middleweight dragon in minutes, even possibly a small heavyweight. It would likely not be strong enough to kill a heavyweight of Temeraire's size or larger, but could cause severe nerve damage and paralysis. The neurotoxin exposure can include widespread [central nervous system](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_nervous_system) damage such as [intellectual disability](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intellectual_disability), persistent memory impairments, [epilepsy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epilepsy), and [dementia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dementia). Additionally, neurotoxin-mediated [peripheral nervous system](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peripheral_nervous_system) damage such as [neuropathy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neuropathy) or [myopathy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myopathy) is common. However, if the venom doesn't get you the long powerfully muscled body of the Tonatiucóatl is more than capable of constricting larger breeds, crushing them in the coils of it's body longe enough for the venom to take effect or for the dragon to die from lack of air. The one blessing is that the Tonatiucóatl can only constrict another dragon once it has been brought to the ground. If the other dragon can avoid getting bitten or brought down, then it has a greater chance of escape.

They have a long neck and long tail that they can use much like a whip. Towards the last third of the tail the Tonatiucóatl has a series of long narrow horns that gradually get larger and then shorter as they closer o the tip of the tail. They also have a set of feathered tail-fins over their hips that increase their agility and match the layer of feathers on the top portion of the backs of their wings. These tail-fins typically don't start to grow until the dragon is at least two years of age. They also have a feathered crest at the back of their head in the same colors as their other feathers. They have five talons on each foot and one of those five talons on each hind leg is a large curved sickle-shaped claw like a velociraptor had. These claws are used in close combat to disembowl either prey or another enemy dragon. They also have pads on their hands and feet that allow them to grip surfaces much like a lizard, giving them the ability to walk up the side of building and cliffs easily.

Their main coloration can vary between a dark, shimmering obsidian black, various shades of jade and emerald green and even into shades of Sapphire and Cobalt blue. Their belly scales tend to be a different color than their main coloration and often create a startling contrast. The belly scales can vary between emerald, gold and crimson. The feathers are most often red and gold and resemble the feathers of a phoenix, but can also come in combinations of gold, green and red and silver, green and violet. Like most dragons they are diurnal but unlike other species of dragons they have the ability to see in the heat spectrum, because of a special organ located by the nose that can also be found in various species of snakes.

The last and most rare ability these dragons have, is yet another reason that they are considered to be the children of Gods. It is the ability to take on their human form and a anthromorphic form, at will.

 

**Hueitletlcóatl**

**Translation:** Big Fire Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Fire Breath

 **Weight:** They are heavily built and muscular, upon reaching maturity they can generally reach 35-42 tonnes in weight – around 113 feet in length – and have a wingspan to match. The breed is sexually dimorphic; meaning the male and female Hueitletl differ in their physical appearance. This dimorphism is apparent in the length of the dragon; the male is generally larger than the female. **_Heavyweight._**

 **Appearance:** This species was at one time quite numerous among the Aztec Empire, but a disease passed along the trades routes has since dropped the number dramatically. The Jaguar Knights of the Aztec Empire have taken great care to help the breed gain in numbers and since then it has become tradition that only a Jaguar Knight may become the companion and partner of the breed. The Hueitletlcóatl is a large, strongly built breed and are more muscular than other similar breeds found in the Americas. They have a wide, round face with a short snout and a long pair of saber like canine teeth. They can be a vicious breed on the battle field since their scales are acid proof and they can be very territorial of their human companions.

They have a large ruff of skin which usually lies folded back against their head and neck. The neck frill is supported by long spines of cartilage which are connected to the jaw bones. When the Hueitletlcóatl is angered, it produces a startling deimatic display: it gapes its mouth, exposing a bright red lining; it spreads out its frill, displaying bright blue and red scales; raises its body; and sometimes holds its tail above its body. This reaction is used for territorial displays, to discourage predators, and during courtship.

The main coloration can range between gold and amber tones, and marked with bright blue to cobalt colored rosettes over their ribs and hips. A long blue stripe lines the side of the face from under the eye to the curve of the dragons nostril. There is often, but not always, a white patch that covers the dragons upper eyelid, and the eyes themselves are peridot colored. The undersides of their wings, which are short but rather wide, are colored to match their neck frill. Usually again in shades of red and blue, but with two thick white stripes from the hip to the first wing spine.

The Hueitletlcóatl is a rare breed among the species native to the Aztec Empire as it is a fire breather, hence the meaning of it's name 'Big Fire Serpent.' Rather than a long jet of flame the Hueitletlcóatl breathes out a large cone of flame, the diameter of which gets wider the further from the dragon it goes. While it has this ability it is quite rare for the dragon to actually utilize its flame as it requires the gas produced in their stomachs to mix with the minerals of a certain type of stone that the dragons eat, then once those have met the mixture will only combust into flame upon contact with oxygen. As such, the dragons are more likely to use their size against opponents rather than their flames.

 

 

**Omihuictlicóatl**

**Translation:** Boneblade Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Fire Breath

 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 55 feet in length. They usually weight in around 15-20 tonnes, females being larger on average than males. **_Middleweight._**

 **Apperance:** The Omihuictlicóatl is a dragon considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed in the Aztec Empire. Omihuictlicóatl are also known for being one of the most vicious breeds of dragon. Along with their viciousness Omihuictlicóatls are shown being extremely fast while in flight able to keep up with a Lightweight dragon or Itzcóatl when on a Firebolt, a very impressive feat considering the magical broom is capable of going from 0 to 150 miles per hour in 10 seconds.

They have yellow eyes with vertical pupils and is a diurnal species. They have brown skin with a paler almost butter yellow belly, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. They also have many smaller, but no less dangerous, horns down its neck, over it’s back and down the tail. The Omihuictlicóatl can and will use the long spike at the end of the tail tip like a spear, stabbing swift at it’s prey and other dragons as a scorpion might. It’s face has an almost beak like quality to the very end of its snout with long sharp teeth. When attacking it dives from above much like an eagle or hawk might when attacking other flying prey. Its roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. While having a very far reaching flame the Omihuictlicóatls breath can reach extremely high temperatures as it can make a stone turn red hot in seconds. The Omihuictlicóatl's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, and goat. Its eggs are cement-colored with very hard shells.

.

**Itzpaplcóatl**

**Translation:** Clawed Butterfly Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** None

 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 50 feet in length. They usually weight in around 10-15 tonnes, with females being on average larger than the males. **_Middleweight._**

 **Apperance:** This dragon is one of the few species of Aztec dragons that only take female bond mates. They are also a warrior breed that belongs to the Goddess _Itzapaplotl_ , the Obsidian or Clawed Butterfly, one of the Tzitzimime, the powerful and dangerous star daemons. Their body coloration tends to be black with the most coloration being on the top portion of their wings. The color pattern of the tops of their wings is a bright iridescent blue-violet with black stripes and a few white spots along the outer edge of the upper corner of the wings, much like the markings of the Mexican Bluewing Butterly. A similar shade of bright, iridescent blue-violet spots like streaks appear on the tail getting brighter towards the end of the tail and on the two long horns extending back from above the eye ridge. Their eyes are large and a bright red with flecks of yellow around the pupil.

Their tails are long and graceful looking at first, but upon closer inspection one will notice the small, sharp horn that run along the top of the tail for about two feet near the end of the tail. These horns seem to have no real function other than decoration and are more pronounced in males than females. Among the males, these horns can be, though rarely are, used in combat prior to mating.

They also have large sickle shaped reticulated hind claws used in close-quarter combat. This sickle shaped claw appears to be a common feature in Aztec breeds and may show that many of the species have a common ancestor centuries back. The Itzpaplcóatl dragons prefer to dart in and leave deep gashes along the ribs and abdomen when in single combat. However, the Itzpapalcóatl is a pack hunter and will create elaborate ambush style traps allowing multiple dragons to latch on and disembowel larger dragons. This makes them a very dangerous opponent, even if the dragons they are fighting are of the Heavyweight class.

.

**Metzpilcóatl**

**Translation:** Moon Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Night Vision

 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 60 feet in length, weighing between 12-17 tonnes, and with wingspans of 120 feet are not uncommon among them. It is due to these unusual proportions that they are so distinctive on the battlefield. **_Middleweight._**

 **Apperance:** A nocturnal species, these dragons tend to be a pale mottled gray to pure white in color with eyes so dark a blue that they look black at first. In most cases, a burst of bright light (usually through flash powder) could injure their sensitive eyes.

The females wings are a pale iridescent white with pale blue spots along the outer edges. The females also have pale blue markings around the eyes that streak down from the eyes towards the bottom of their jaws. The males wings are the same shade of pale iridescent white but the pale spots are a bright teal coloration with black edges. The males eye spots are also the same bright teal color edges in black towards the top and they have a large rounded crest on the top of their head that the black edges from the eye arming move up, though the main flat sides of the crest are a bright teal and may have a few small black spots just above the eye ridge.

Their bond mates tend to be worshippers of _Tezcatlipoca_ , the Smoking Mirror, the god of the nocturnal sky, god of the ancestral memory, god of time and the Lord of the North, the embodiment of change through conflict, _Tecciztecatl_ , the Old Moon God, who represents the male aspect of the moon, or _Citlalicue_ , Her Skirt is Stars, goddess of the Milky Way and the stars.

.

**Itlahtollcóatl**

**Translation:** Song Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Vocal Mimicry

 **Weight:** They are the smallest breed of dragon in the New World, at 27 to 39 inches in length plus another 18 to 24 inches in tail length, they rarely exceed 18-40 lbs. The females tending to be larger than the males.They have a proportionate wingspan and are the fastest dragons in the new world, allowing them to double as courier dragons or scouts as needed. **_Lightweight/Courier._**

 **Appearance:** A commonly found breed of dragon native to the lands held by the Aztecs and Mayans, this breed is far ranging and has even been spotted as far south as the Amazon. They are generally quite hardy and not fastidious in their diet, untroubled by all but the worst extremes of heat or cold. Almost invariably good humored in character. They are often used as couriers or lookouts and can stay aloft for long periods of time. They achieve this by beating their wings only rarely – sometimes only once or twice for every hour of flight time, allowing them to fly in some cases for over 14 hours without stopping. They are also able to beat their wings in very rapid succession, much like a hummingbird, allowing them to increase their speed when needed.

Their coloration can be anything from cream to reddish-brown in color, or sometimes grayish, and marked with black rosettes. In many individuals, some of the spots, especially on the back, blend together to form irregular curved stripes or bands. Two black stripes line both sides of the face, and the long tail is banded by black. The undersides of the wings are the one spot of bright coloration found on the animals being a striking violet with black and gold striations at the rims. Their eyes are large and bright green with a gold halo around the iris.

The Itlahtolcóatl unlike other species found among the Aztecs and Mayans has no breath weapon. However they have the unique ability to mimic any sound they hear. As such they are often able to hide and scare off threats by mimicking the sounds of larger predators. This has also made them quite popular with the Nobility, who often have several living in their households to entertain them with song when not being used as a courier. This has caused them to be commonly called Song Bird’s rather than their true name of Itlahtolcóatl.

 

Save

Save

Save

Save

Save


	3. Breeds of the Mayan Empire

**Huitzilincóatl**

**Translation:** Hummingbird Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Projectile Stomach Acid

 **Weight:** They are one of the smallest breed of dragon at 4 to 6 ft in length plus another 18 to 24 inches in tail length, they rarely exceed 35-60 lbs. The females tending to be larger than the males.They have a proportionate wingspan and are surprisingly fast and agile, allowing them to double as courier dragons or scouts as needed. **_Lightweight/Courier._**

 **Appearance:** A commonly found breed of dragon native to the lands held by the Mayans, this breed is far ranging and has even been spotted as far south as the Amazon, it is most common in the rainforest areas of the Amazon and the Yucatán Peninsula, though it has been spotted as far north as the Aztec city of Tenochtitlan. They are generally quite hardy and not fastidious in their diet, untroubled by all but the worst extremes of heat or cold. Unlike other dragon species they are omnivorous, feeding on fruits and nuts alongside small mammals and fish. They are believed to be a subspecies of the Tototlcóatl Dragon, or perhaps even the species that the Tototlcóatl evolved from.

Their coloration is surprisingly bright in comparison to the Tototlcóatl, and unlike the Tototlcóatl the Huitzilincóatl does have feathers along with it's scales. The male Huitzilicóatl is a striking dragon. It has a reddish-brown head crest and a coppery green back with a whitish rump band that is prominent in flight. The forehead and underparts are green, and black-spotted yellow plumes project from the neck sides. The female lacks the feathered crest and plumes. She has green upperparts, except for the whitish tail band, and reddish-brown underparts which become much paler on the belly. The tail is mostly bronze green with a dusky band and whitish tip. Immature males are like the female, but the throat is whitish with fine dark spotting.

The Huitzilicóatl, like the Tototlcóatl, has no breath weapon. However they can vomit up thick streams of their stomach acid which can blind potential predators and can even eat through the more sensitive areas of flesh or scales.

 

 

**[Atlacóatl](http://dreamwind.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Atlacoatl-463532907) **

**Translation:** River Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** Swimming, Capable of holding their breath for nearly an hour

 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 60 feet in length, although they can vary within the breed more than most other species. They usually weight in around 10-20 tonnes, males being larger on average than females. Their wings are surprisingly short and wide for their size as they are used more like fins to propel the dragon through the water than they are used for flight. **_Middleweight._**

[ ](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/MiyuMoon/media/Atlacoatl_zpskqbmoc3o.png.html)

**Appearance:** The Atlacóatl is a rare species of dragon that, like the crocodiles and alligators of the world, lives a large portion of it’s life in the water. It is most commonly found in the Amazon river, but small groups of them have migrated further north and can be found in the rivers, and even on the beaches, of the Yucatan Peninsula. Their eggs have also been traded between the cultures of Latin America for centuries and though not native to the lands of the Aztecs, they are also found their as well.

They are an ambush hunter, hiding just under the water waiting to snag large prey from on land. However, this does not mean they do not hunt other species as the Atlacóatls found living in the caribbean ocean can regularly be found hunting sharks and whales. The Atlacóatls as a species are a very hardy and long lived dragon breed, however they are more susceptible to cold than other dragon breeds of the Americas. As such they spend most of the hottest part of the day basking at the waters edge, warming themselves for the night to come when they do most of their hunting. This species sometimes displays pack-hunting behavior, which might have been the key to hunting megafauna such as the giant sloth, before such species were hunted into extinction by early humans. Atlacóatls have acute senses, an evolutionary advantage that makes them successful predators. The eyes, ears and nostrils are located on top of the head, allowing the Atlacóatls to lie low in the water, almost totally submerged and hidden from prey.

The Atlacóatl has a long narrow head with a ‘V’ shaped snout. The ‘V’ shape of the snout of the young Atlacóatl are narrower than an adults and will become wider as the dragon matures. Upon reaching full maturity the males of the species also grow long tendrils from the snout much like the Tonatiucóatl, however the Atlacóatl has a second shorter pair of tendrils growing from the bottom of it’s jaws that the Tonatiucóatl doesn’t have. Additionally, the Atlacóatls teeth are longer than other middleweights and fall along the edge or outside the upper and lower jaw when the mouth is closed; therefore all teeth are visible when the mouth is closed giving it a fearsome appearance. It has a “milk tooth” at the edge of it’s upper snout that grows into a short and strong horn as it matures, rather than shrinking as many other species “milk teeth” do. This “milk tooth” is very handy for breaking out the the shell and becomes a sexual display for adulthood, helping to attract potential mates.

The coloration of the Atlacóatls scales is vibrant even as adults and the scales have a "pebbled" appearance. As hatchlings they are mostly a mottled shade of green and brown, which gives them excellent camouflage to protect them from larger predators. But as they mature the browns turns into more of a brilliant bronze tone and the dark green scales begins to lighten, though patches of the dark green typically do linger. Beside the bronze horn at the front of their snout the Atlacóatl has other bronze horns at the back edge of the lower jaw, above the eye ridge, and along the back of the head stretching down the length of it spine. These horns very in length, though all of them are quite strong and sharp on the males. The spine horns on the females are much shorter and tend to be blunted so that they do not cause damage to the males during mating.

Unlike many other species of dragon the Atlacóatl female is extremely protective of her eggs even after they have hatched and will spend months guarding the hatchlings until they have grown large enough to hunt on their own. This is one reason that the Aztecs consider the Atlacóatl to be servants of the goddess Chalchiuhtlicue (She of the Jade Skirt), goddess of water, rivers, seas, streams, storms, baptism, and the patron of childbirth. It is believed by the Aztecs that the Atlacóatl were created by Chalchiuhtlicue at the end of the forth world to guard the people that Chalchiuhtlicue turned into fish as she flooded the world, bringing about it’s end. As such the Aztecs believe that the Atlacóatl are the guardians of the beloved drowned, who sacrificially drown themselves as an offering to Chalchiuhtlicue. They are an integral part of many rituals and the temples of Chalchiuhtlicue often have two or more of the dragons living in carefully constructed rivers and ponds within the temple grounds. The Aztec's reverence for the dragons was a primary reason that they had been able to keep on peaceful terms with the Mayan as both Empires stretched the boundaries of their lands, since the Mayans also consider the dragons to be the servants of various water deities.

.

**Chacóatl (or Tlalocóatl to the Aztecs)**

**Translation:** Storm Serpent

 **Special Abilities:** None

 **Weight:** They can generally reach 45-50 tonnes in weight – around 120 feet in length – and have a wingspan to match. They are the largest of the heavyweight breeds native to the Mayan Empire and most of the southern part of North America down through South America. **_Heavyweight._**

 **Appearance:** The breed is so large that when they snape their wings during flights it can sound like thunder cracking across the sky, hence the reason the breed is considered to belong to Tlaloc, He Who Makes Things Sprout, the god of rain, lightning and thunder by the Aztecs and to Chac, God of Storms by the Mayans.

The Chacóatl is a metallic grey in color, with rough scales said to be as hard as steel. They have five fingered hands with long talons and an opposable thumbs. The eyes are deep red with a silted pupil. Sometimes the eyes seem to be the same color as its body because of a protective second eyelid. Their heads are long with a slightly narrow snout. The Chacóatl has a series of long sharp horns sticking out from the back of its head, much like a lions main, and more long horns going down the length of its spine, getting shorter the closer it gets the the end of its tail.

Rotund and slower in flight than other dragons, the Chacóatl is nevertheless extremely dangerous dragon, capable of crushing dwellings on which it lands. Chacóatls have been subject to constant observation by the Spanish Empire, ever since a particularly large Chacóatl carried off one of Francisco Hernández de Córdoba ships from the coast of the Yucatán Penisula near Cape Cotoche in 1517. It was this sight that caused Francisco Hernández de Córdoba to retreat further into the jungle after 80 of his men were killed by attacking Mayans after his men attacked the villages.

Save


	4. Breeds of the Incan Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of the Incan dragons encountered by Temeraire and Captain William Laurence while they were in the Americas had last names; while one of these is Copacati - perhaps suggesting the Incan dragons have their breed as a part of their name, like in China - it is not clear whether this is an actual breed or an ayullu name - or if there are no breed names, and instead Incan dragons are grouped by family.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------

****Supay**  
 **Country of Origin:** ** Peru; Incan Empire **  
 **Special Abilities:** ** Venomous **  
 **Weight:** ** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 30 feet in lenth, and rarely exceed 10 tonnes. They have a larger wingspan that the British Winchesters and are surprisingly fast and agile. ** _ **Lightweight/Couier.**_  
 **Apperance:**** The Supay, named after the God Supay, the god of death and ruler of the Uku Pacha, also called the Vipertooth by the Europeans, is a dragon native to eastern and north-eastern Peru. Its scales are smooth and copper-colored. Like copper, as the dragons age, the coloration changes as well to gain a green patina. The more green tones to its scales, the older the dragon. The body of the Supay is snake like, with the back legs being further down the body than other dragon species. They also have longer, whip-like tails which has a rattle at the end. The current theory or the evolution of the rattle is that the rattle is a warning device for predatory animals, however the rattle is used more as a courtship device than a warning device in the current environment of the Incan Empire. The rattle is composed of a series of hollow, interlocked segments made of keratin, which are created by modifying the scales that cover the tip of the tail. The contraction of special "shaker" muscles in the tail causes these segments to vibrate against one another, making the rattling noise (which is amplified because the segments are hollow). The muscles that cause the rattle to shake are some of the fastest known, firing 50 times per second on average, sustained for up to three hours.

It also has black ridge-markings and short horns on its head. It has snake-like fangs for canine teeth.  The fangs are connected by venom ducts to large poison glands near the outer edge of the upper jaw, towards the rear of the head. When the fangs are not in use, they remain folded against the palate. The fangs of the Supay are highly venomous, able to enject or spit large quantities of hemotoxic venom. The venom travels through the bloodstream, destroying tissue and causing swelling, internal bleeding, and intense pain. It is able to spit its venom nearly 30 feet in a long arch. The Supay dragon is born with fully functioning fangs and venom and are capable of killing prey at birth, and as adults shed their fangs every 6–10 weeks. At least 3 pairs of replacement fangs lie behind the functional pair.

It is the smallest and fastest known breed of venomous dragon, at about fifteen feet long on average, getting no larger than 30 feet in lenth. It is well camouflaged and able to conceal itself well in most terrains, making it a dangerous ambush attacker. The Supay is one of the few breeds of dargon found in South America that prefer to live alone, only coming together to mate twice a year. They generally avoid people, but will try to scare off any humans entering their hunting grounds. In rare cases the Supay will accept humans into their territory, and in some even rarer cases, allow the humans to live with them. The Supay feeds on goats and wild boar, but is notorious for its particular craving for deer. Many previous rulers of the Incan Empire used a steady supply of fresh deer and boar to get the Supay to remain, and bond with, a group of Incan warriors.

**Morada Anga**  
 **Translation:** Purple Bird Spirit  
 **Country of Origin:** Peru; Incan Empire  
 **Special Abilities: ******None  
 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 15 feet in length, and rarely exceed 7 tonnes. **_Lightweight/Courier._**  
 **Appearance:** They have a long, black, beak-like mouth with black markings that go back over the eyes and around the back of the skull in a U shape. The top of the head, within the black U marking, is a bright violet with a black diamond shaped marking in the center. The scales on the back of the head, are a tawny brown color like the rest of the body, and have a feather like appearance. Their wings have a set of feathery scales on the backs of the wings, that are much like the ones on the dragons neck. These feathery scales are bright violet with cream colored tips and black markings like a blue birds. The underside of the wings is dull in comparison, being the same cream tone as the dragons belly, and without markings.

The eyes of the Morada Anga are gold with a slit black iris, and the “whites” of their eyes are in fact black in color. They are primarily diurnal hunters. Like eagles they have excellent vision, and use that as their primary hunting sense. They rarely ravel far from their village unless they are in a group of five or more, or with at least two larger dragons.

They are a small breed of dragon which is renowned for their normally calm disposition. They are rarely provoked to violence and are unusually fond of hatchlings and children, even children that do not belong to their human companion. This makes ideal village guardians, as they prefer female human companions and can produce a very loud, shrill warning cry. Though not a true special ability such as fire breathing, the cry of the Morada Anga has to been known to cause temporary deafness in both humans and dragons. This means they can disorient attackers and summon the aid of larger dragons in times of need. For this, they are considered to be an important part of any village. However, with the arrival of the Spanish, the Morada Anga have nearly been wiped into extinction. Many were captured and killed so that the Spanish could take over a village, but many more died from illness brought by the Spanish and their dragons. At this time it is estimated that there may be no more than 57 of these dragons out of the shell.

**Copacati**  
 **Country of Origin:** Peru; Incan Empire  
 **Special Abilities:** Acid Spitter  
 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 60 feet in length, with a nicely proportioned wingspan of 80 feet. They are 10-17 tonnes, usually 12-15 tonnes. _**Middleweight.**_  
 ** **Appearance:**** The Copacati is named after the GoddessCopacati, who is an Incan lake goddess known for her destructive powers. As such it seems fitting that the Copacati is one of only 6 known breeds of dragons worldwide that are capable of vitrolic attack, two others being the Japanese Ka-Riu and the British Longwing. Their venom is injected into other dragons, and their prey, through their long black fangs. ** **  
****

The Copacati is a long bodied dragon, similar to the Turkish Kazilik. They are a stunning silver color with vibrant green tips, which makes them highly visible in the sun as the light reflects off their scales. This makes them difficult to disguise or decoy, though it has not been something the Incan's have had to worry about doing since they first meet and wared with the Mayans. The species is known a for strong fighting spirit, which only further increases their military value to the Incan, both in the war with the Mayans and later when the Spanish arrived. This also made them highly valuable to the invading Spanish army who went to great lengths to try and aquire Copacati eggs that they could put to harness or send back to Spain and the breeding grounds. ** **  
****

 

 **Apocatequil**  
 **Country of Origin:** Peru; Incan Empire  
 **Special Abilities:** Electric Blasts.  
 **Weight:** They can reach up to, but rarely exceed, 60 feet in length, although they can vary within the breed more than most other species. **_Middleweight._**  
 **Appearance:** Named after Apotequil, the God of lightning, the Apotequil is, so far, the only known breed of dragon who can produced a deadly electric current. The electric current is created internally by special organs in the dragon. The Apocatequil has three abdominal pairs of organs that produce electricity: the main organ, the Hunter's organ, and the Sach's organ. The organs are what give the Apotequil the ability to generate two types of electric organ discharges: low voltage and high voltage. These organs are made of electrocytes, lined up so a current of ions can flow through them and stacked so each one adds to a potential difference. When the dragon locates its prey, the brain sends a signal through the nervous system to the electrocytes. This opens the ion channels, allowing sodium to flow through, reversing the polarity momentarily. By causing a sudden difference in electric potential, it generates an electric current in a manner similar to a battery, in which stacked plates each produce an electrical potential difference. The amount of electric current the Apocatequil can produce could easily kill a lightweight and middleweight dragon, but would only cause temporary paralysis in a heavyweight dragon.

The Apocatequil has a long narrow head with two long yellow horns, one over each nostril, and two yellow chin barbs, like on a catfish. The skin in front of the eyes is the gold of the the horns, but behind the red eyes it is purple shading into the cobalt blue color of the rest of the body. There are also three red stripes at the back edge of the eye fading into the cobalt blue of the rest of the body. 

The body of the Apocatequil is fairly compact, though it has a long neck with a long spiny fin going down the neck, spine and tail. The dragons spinal fin is gold with purple spots. The fins gets shorter as it goes down the length of the tail but juts sharply back up a few feet before the tail end. The tail itself is long and held erect when the dragon is standing, though it tends to go limp and curl about the dragon when sitting or laying down. Like the tail, the ribs of the dragon are spotted. The body is still the rich cobalt blue, but the ribs have three yellow spots and the blue of the ribs fades into a paler blue along the belly of the dragon.

The dragons wings are long and narrow, allowing it to fly amazing distances without need of rest. The wings are also surprisingly durable, allowing to fly during storms without taking any major damage. They are a mottled purple, cobalt and yellow on top with the underside of the wing being gold with purple spots surrounded by cobalt blue. The wings have a finger at the top, with a large claw. The dragons have been seen to use this rather sturdy appendage to help cling to trees and cliff faces. These dragons can often be found clinging to cliffs in search of bird eggs, which are a favored snack.

While being a very beautiful dragon, by many standards, the Apocatequil is also a very dangerous and often temperamental dragon. They are exceptionally territorial, both of the humans they consider to belong to them, and the lands they claim as their own. The Apocatequil will willingly fight each other to the death over a minor matter of extending ones boundaries by as few as 100 feet. This aggression makes them a dangerous enemy to face, especially when combined with their electric current attacks. They have been witnessed coiling their tails around opponents to electrocute them, while still attacking with fangs and claws. Because of the danger they can represent it is strongly recommended to avoid them when at all possible, and if you are to put them to harness to do so as quickly as possible.

**Pachamama**  
 **Country of Origin:** Peru; Incan Empire  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** They can grow to be 120 feet in length and on average weigh 45 tonnes, the largest weighing in at 52 tonnes. _**Heavyweight.**_  
 **Apperance:** Named after the Goddess Pachamama, the earth/time mother. The Pachamama dragon is one of the larger breeds of Incan dragons. They are also some of the most territorial of the breeds and will become violent when they perceive that something that is theirs has been wronged, damaged, or stollen. The Incans often joke that the Pachamama dragons are so large that when they move the Earth quakes. This is especially so when two Pachamama’s fight over territory or humans. A quick method of calming two fighting Pacamamas is to offer them their favorite food. The Pachamama dragons most favored food is roasted llama and couscous. 

Like the British Regal Copper, the Pachamama have extremely large internal air sacs to support their own weight. Without these airsacks it is likely they would be too heavy to fly. Also like the Regal Coppers they can in some cases exhibit a negative total weight (i.e., floated in the air) while growing to full size, which in those cases was at least twenty-four tons. This can be a dangerous time for the dragonets as they will not have control over how high they float, or the direction they may float in. In many cases the human families tied to the mother Pachamama will tie the dragonet to a hitching post so the dragonet cannot float out of the parents territory.  
  
They are an earthy brown color with green stripes along the spine. They have a large bony frill at the back of their head which is framed by two long curving, forward facing horns. The frill has two large bright green spots that have red strips crossing down through them from the top of the frill towards the head. They also have a beak like mouth, much like a bird of prey, that is filled with large serrated fangs. The females are longer than the males by at least 2 tonnes. Mature males also differ from females by the development of a long horn at the front of their beak. Both sexes are heavily built, with deep chests and strongly muscled limbs.  
  


 


End file.
